HeatMan
HeatMan (ヒートマン, HītoMan) is one of Mr. Match's bounded partners works with Mr. Match in WWW. His body has the box-like shape of a Zippo lighter, with a lid that HeatMan can use to retract his head into for additional protection, but can also sometimes close down onto him unintentionally. He is designed to be highly resistant to sources of heat, including fire and magma, and has a dial in his back that regulates the power of his flames, which he's unaware of. Whilst HeatMan lacks enthusiasm for his line of work, he is carefree and happy to work at his own pace in doing so. He enjoys summer barbeques, but has a dislike of water (particularly from his weakness, the Bubble Lead) and cold things, such as ice cream. "Does my fellow associates complain about how hot they are? Because I'm supposed to be a direct upgrade on their designs, and you'd '''think' heat resistance would be a part of that... I don't even want to move... " :—HeatMan. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Brian Drummond (English), Issei Futamata (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Yellow *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *FlameMan *TorchMan Family *Mr. Match (bounded partner) Neutral *MegaMan Rivals Enemies Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities *HeatMan's charged shot raises flames in a -| pattern. This damages the square in front of him and the column behind that square. Pressing B will result in a buster shot. *His special chip allows him to slam the ground three spaces forward, raising flames in a + pattern. *HeatMan has the Floatshoe and Airshoe ability. He is one of the few Naviroids that can extinguish fire on the Net. Attacks *'FloatShoes and AirShoes': HeatMan can't be affected by special panels. This somewhat carries over as a Link Naviroid, as when played, he can't crack panels, but can move over holes and isn't affected by panels. *'Flame Tower': HeatMan summons a Flame Tower that moves forward, going up and down depending on the player's position. *'Heat Press': HeatMan will drop at the player's current position, leaving behind a Lava Panel. HeatMan cracks the panel instead of Lava Panels and creates fires that spread in a + pattern around the targeted panel. This is his special chip. *'Heat Wave': HeatMan summons waves that proceed down all three rows simultaneously. There is a short moment between the waves which the player can use to move between them. Later versions make the wave come back and forth the field after it reaches the end of the field. They can be dodged by cracking panels. *'Heat Burn': Heatman summons a flamethrower that will follow the player from behind, attacking the three panels ahead of it if it aligns with the player. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *HeatMan Mega Man Database Notes & Trivia *HeatMan's emblem has the same design as those of FlameMan and TorchMan, with the only exception being the background color of the emblem (HeatMan's is red, whereas FlameMan's and TorchMan's are black and orange, respectively). This is most likely due to the fact that all three separate and different Naviroid types were owned and operated by Mr. Match, who can be seen wearing a similar emblem in the first game. Category:Species Unknown Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire-types